


Amortentia

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Hogwarts, but with Hogwarts, still F1, teams as houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Nico can't stand Lewis' new perfume.That is until Amortentia reveals a truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amortentia = a potion that smells like the things you love the most

Looking back, Nico couldn't really tell when it had all started.  
Somewhere around Barcelona, probably.  
He had first noticed during a team meeting with the mechanics when he had been forced to sit next to Lewis for the first time after a while.  
He had been trying to ignore it, in fact, it had taken him all of his willpower not to comment on it.  
The next time he had seen his team mate, he had paid close attention but - as he realized with great relief - it was gone and he didn't spot it again until a few weeks later.  
After a qualifying session, he had stood next to the Brit to take a better look at Toto's screen and the data that was displayed there.  
And even though he was convinced he would be able to take it, he hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut any longer, especially after Lewis had snatched away the pole from him with his last lap.  
"Are you wearing a new perfume?", he had asked, his jaw clenched, still staring at the data.  
Lewis had shrugged: "You like it?"  
"No", Nico had spit out, his tone a bit harsher than it had been intended.  
Lewis had let out a low chuckle and answered: "Well, deal with it."

And he had worn the despise-able scent ever since.

It was November when things finally escalated.  
Nico woke up with a dull head ache which could either mean that he had caught not enough or way too much sleep.  
Unfortunately, the clock above the Mercedes common room told him the former was the case; he was supposed to be at potion class since 30 minutes and the fact that the head of his house, Toto Wolff was both his F1 boss and potion master didn't help either.  
So he quickly got dressed, didn't bother too much when he pulled on a Mercedes shirt the wrong way around and mostly ran the way to the class room.  
He had hoped to be able to slip into the lesson without being noticed by too many but when he opened the dark wooden door, it felt like his nose exploded and he felt like he was about to throw up immediately.  
What, in Merlin's name, had the class been brewing?  
This could only be Ricciardo's fault; even though the ever smiling Australian was good at most things, potions definitely weren't amongst them.  
Or Kimi, who apparently liked to blow things up, despite his love for icy things.  
But now wasn't the time to think about things like that, how was the time to run away as far as he could before he would throw up his non-existing breakfast in front of all the other drivers.  
"Are you okay, Nico?", Sebastian asked and shot him a concerned look.  
There wasn't much Nico could do so he simply shook his head.  
After a few seconds the pain in his stomach eased a little and anger took its place.  
The smell was so familiar, how had he not noticed it before?  
Damn it, that git knew exactly that he couldn't stand the smell and his team mate had apparently lost his mind, to do something like this to him.  
"What the fuck, Lewis?", he cried out and raised an accusing finger at the Brit who was slumped over a dampening cauldron and stared at him in shock.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Oh, don't _WH-WHAT_ me, you git! But what the actual fuck have you done?!"  
By now, all of the other students were looking at him, some exchanging amused glances he couldn't really interpret.  
"Tell me, how did you do it?! Did you buy dozens of that disgusting stuff and sprayed it all over the room?!"  
Dan, who was standing next to Lewis, started to wave with his hands, his facial expressions clearly expressing something Nico didn't understand.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nico", Lewis answered calmly.  
"Oh, come on. This whole fucking room smells like your fucking perfume, I'm actually about to throw up. So how on earth did you do this?!"  
Everyone gaped at him, Fernando let out a low "he did not say that" and Hulkenberg had apparently swallowed a whole bottle of undying laughter.  
"Nico...", Lewis started, his face unusually pale and full of emotions but Nico interrupted him.  
"Don't you smell it? Anyone?"  
Sebastian coughed, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks: "No, Nico, I'm smelling nothing apart from motor oil, the sea and ice cream."  
Kimi let out one of his "bwoahh" sounds and then it hit Nico. And now he actually threw up, right into Checo's empty cauldron.  
"Oh no, this is not happening", he said, his face heating up quickly, his gaze fixed on his team mate, "you're brewing Amortentia. Oh god."  
The class nodded in unity.  
"It's okay, Nico", Lewis breathed out, making his way towards him.  
"No, it's not, I'm- oh gott."  
"No, really, it's fine, Britney", the Brit assured him.  
"How could this be fine?", the German asked.  
"Because", Lewis said, his lips close to Nico's, "I smell you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a common HP prompt and I love it, so here we are.  
> It would mean a lot if you left a comment and kudos <3


End file.
